fairy_fencer_ffandomcom-20200213-history
Sherman
Sherman Shallancer is a heroic Fencer and the main antagonist of the Goddess Route, who desires world peace, and is collecting the Furies to keep them out of evil hands. Sherman is classy, sophisticated, and has an appreciation for beauty in all its forms. He exudes style, particularly when speaking, and his command of language rivals that of most poets. In Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force, he retains his role as a protagonist in the Vile God route, and plays as the secondary antagonist in the Evil Goddess route. Appearance Sherman has short, blond hair with two, long streaks growing to his shoulders. He has calm, grey eyes and a kind face. Furthermore, his clothes are very elegant: He wears a white, long jacket with black wristbands and a black collar. Under the jacket he wears some kind of blue evening dress, somewhat similar to a tailcoat. His trousers are colored white and he wears high boots with some silver ornaments. However, his appearance changes after the time traveling: Even though his clothes are still the same, he often shows burning anger and pure cruelty in his face and sometimes his eyes seem to be somewhat bloodshot. When Sherman becomes the Vile God, his former appearance gets lost completely - Beside his hair. Personality The first time Sherman appears, he seems to be a kind and generous man who is calm-headed and seems to think before he acts. This usually results in him being said as Fang`s opposite, and loved by almost everyone he meets. However he also carries a more dark and forceful personality, one that is willing to do nearly anything in order to achieve his dream: World peace. In the Goddess route when Sherman first appears, his kind and generous personality seems to have completely vanished, leaving a cold-blooded and ruthless young man who chooses to take over the Dorfa corporation to quickly gain power. He justifys his deeds by calling it "justice": He only sees bad deeds in humanity, that's why he wants to become the Vile God to annihilate everyone unworthy. So he still carries his dream of world peace within, but he wants to achieve it by violence. In the Vile God route, he retains his original personality while in the Evil Goddess route, he struggles with his compassion and emotions in order do what must be done with Dorfa. Story When he was younger, Sherman used to live in a village with his family. This village was attacked by the blood descendants of the Vile God, causing the people who live there to be butchered by them. Only Sherman and his sister Iris survived the attack, but his sister lived in fear of the descendants. Sherman got sick fairly often because of the injuries of the attack. Soon Iris was often having to stay in bed with Sherman having to take care of her. One day his sister abandoned him by eloping with a man that often visits their home. Eventually Sherman encounters Ryushin and becomes a fencer. Years passed and he was given a quest to clean out a bandit's hideout only to learn his sister was with them. It was stated by Sherman that Iris had been implied to be sexually assaulted multiple times during her time with those bandits. Out of his own ideals and perhaps self-defense Sherman is forced to kill the last of his family leading him to his hatred of evil. Sealing away the Vile God once and for all is his way of getting vengeance, as he claims. Sherman is met as a caring hero, who is admired by Tiara and Eryn due to his well manners. He always shows up whenever he is needed and even saves Fang from a deadly attack of Apollonius. Before traveling back in time, Sherman is a temporary party member of Fang's group, but in the Goddess Route it is revealed that Sherman is actually a major antagonist after he kills Hanagata he becomes the leader of the Dorfa company for that route. Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force Vile God Route Sherman was sucked in a time-space portal summoned by the Vile God when he was trying to save Eryn from being sucked in like the rest of the party. His personality remain the same as the previous timeline and ended up in Sol Plains like Fang did in the other routes. After rescuing Ethel and tending her wounds, he deduced that the Vile God's power remade the world in the current timeline, leading everyone's personalities to have become twisted and the reason why the past is different from the one he remembers. He theorized that Eryn and himself remain the same because she invoked the power of the Goddess just before the Vile God was resurrected, and he was within her blast radius. Sherman and Eryn plans to find Fang, so they can go up against the Vile God. Evil Goddess Route Sherman has become the apparent head of the Septerion Club, an organization that in league with the Justice Society is hunting down and staging public executions of former members of Dorfa. When Fang discovers the Septerion Club preparing to execute Galdo, he rescues his friend and learning of Sherman's plan, vows to put paid to what he considers Sherman's twisted version of justice. Sherman, however, is merely a pawn for another individual, Junown, who holds the real power within the Septerion Club. In other media Nep-Nep Connect: Chaos Chanpuru In Nep-Nep Connect, Sherman is described as a fencer who keeps the furies out of evil's hands and wishes for world peace. He first appears in Chapter 3 when Yurina is looking for Lillia, and helps them hunt her down. When he leaves, Eryn gushes over him leaving Fang to be annoyed. Drama CDs Sherman has appeared in every drama CD that's been released for this series. In the first drama CD where you go on fake dates with the cast that was included in the limited edition of the original Fairy Fencer F. in Track 4 you will be going on a fake date with him. He takes you to a eat fine dining with him however, a certain annoying cockroach has appeared and leads him to go out for the insect's head seeing a rather reckless hotheaded side of him. Novels Tiara and himself share a role in a novel together that came with the limited edition of the original Fairy Fencer F titled "Fairy Fencer F Gaiden: Flowers Blooming in Darkness". Trivia * Sherman is called Sharuman in Japanese ; given his clothes, past and actions, it might be a reference to Saruman the White in The Lord of the Rings. * Sherman is confirmed to make a official appearance in the main story of the Compile Heart crossover known as Nep-Nep Connect: Chaos Chanpuru. * Out of all the ultimate attacks, Sherman's is the only one where he relies on his magic rather than his fury for attacking. * Since his Fairy is a mechanical being, it sees no objection to Sherman's actions in the both times, as long as it helps Sherman achieving his goal in the most efficient way. * The Vile God route is the only route in which Sherman remains as a permanent party member. * He is the only playable character to die in more than one route * In Advent Dark Force, he is given a surname, Shallancer. * He was the only playable character in the English release of Fairy Fencer F to not be given bonus voices and some of his accessories were removed in the PS3 version. In the Steam version all of his accessories were returned to him, and in Advent Dark Force they finally give him English bonus lines. External links * Category:Fencers Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Sherman Category:Humans Characters against the protagonists. Category:Protagonists